


Finding the Sun God and Goddess

by KaguyaLadyofDeath



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2603486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaguyaLadyofDeath/pseuds/KaguyaLadyofDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENTION AT THIS POINT IN TIME; THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS UNTIL AUTHOR CAN FIGURE OUT WHERE SHE IS GOING WITH THIS.</p><p>Since I didn't like how Sadie and Carter found Ra, I decided to make up how they did! BEWARE, THIS IS A CROSSOVER! When Carter and Sadie Kane get a visit from 3 Greek Gods, they thought that life could NOT get any more weird. Well, they were wrong. Follow this as they fight to keep themselves, and Percy and the Gods, from Gaea's and Ouranos' grips. Add the fact that Apophis is rising... well, the Kane's have their work cut out for them. The only way to stop them, they need to find Ra and Rana, the Sun God and Goddess, which haven't be seen since Isis banished them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue- Where we meet Greek Gods and get extremely confused

**Author's Note:**

> This is before 'Throne of Fire'. I originally intended to use some Gods, but Percy and the Gang wormed their way in...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadie and Carter just wanted a walk, instead they got a snake-lady after them, but it's not all bad, since they meet three Greek Gods. I guess.

~~~~~~ SADIE ~~~~~~

Do you know what it’s like deep in the Duat?

It’s waking up, with your idiot brother, and two things watching you.

“Ah! What the-?” I screamed, waking Carter up.

He woke up, giving a giant screech, sounding like that scorpion goddess. What was her name? Serket? Serqet? I can’t remember…

_[Carter! Sh. I’m the one telling here!]_

Sorry, where was I? Oh, that’s right!

I looked up, having to shield my eyes, and I looked hard at the center, trying to find out who they were. I had a nagging feeling, as if I had seen this or them before. I frowned, managing to get up, seeing, and hearing, Carter also get up.

“What the? Who are you?!” I had yelled out, trying to look at them.

The ‘lights’ _[Oh shut up! I’m going with ‘lights’ for now, OK?]_ danced away, there was no way we were going to get them. We didn’t know if they could see us, or not, but when I screamed at them, they jumped up a little, and I swear I seen two faces look at us, surprised.

They started to back up, when we tried to get closer, hissing something we couldn’t understand.

Then Carter and I realized that we couldn’t communicate with Horus or Isis.

I gulped, walking forward one step, seeing the ‘things’ back up one step, keeping us from fully seeing them.

“What’s your name?” I yelled out, trying to see if they’ll answer me.

They froze, blinking.

“Why would you want to know?” They asked, and I swore, their voices sounded like a waterfall, distorted and beautiful.

Carter’s mouth dropped, and they laughed. We didn’t get to say more to the beauties we met, the Duat widening, and hands grabbing us.

My head snapped over, seeing the people shrink, as if not wanting to be seen. Ridicules, I know. We were dragged out, not saying one word.

Finally we heard Isis and Horus shouting in our minds, and we mentally placed a distorter, hearing them clam down. Isis and Horus had come to be… very over-protective of us. We managed to get our eyes to refocus, blinking.

“What were you thinking?!” Our uncle, Amos had shouted, brown eyes worried. Did we forget to mention he’s the Chief Lector? Oops.

“That was a very risky move, Carter, Sadie.” Zia Rashid had said, disappointed.

We didn’t answer, and the others were even more worried.

‘Sadie? Is there something you want to tell us?’ Isis asked, probing in my mind. I shrugged her off, getting up.

“Well, I’m going to bed… see you!” I said, quickly getting out of there, what happened before filling my mind, but the people we met were hazy.

I quickly ran up the stairs, going straight to my room, closing and locking the door.

I quickly settled on my bed, forgetting to put my… headrest thing on.

So of course, while I was shutting my eyes, my _ba_ decided to go on a little trip.

 

My _ba_ floated up, the Duat swiping it away, and I came to a stop near a very desert place. I blinked, walking around a bit, not hearing anything out of the ordinary. Oh how wrong I was. The next thing I knew, a battle was taking place, spears thrown and hitting unfortunate humans. I must admit, I flinched away from the first spear, not expecting it.

“It’s best you don’t get involved, Sadie Kane.” Said a voice I heard not ten minutes ago.

I whirled around, seeing one of the people I seen before, but this time I could actually make out what she looked like.

The burning glow from before had died down, allowing me to see her shining golden eyes, and she was dressed like a really _decorative_ Egyptian Princess, one of the ones who had a lot of jewelry, and her smile almost made me smile as well.

“Well?” She asked, and I realized her voice wasn’t distorted.

“Who are you?” I asked, stupid question I know.

All she did was smile.

“You’ll know soon… just keep out of the Greek Gods way.” She warned, golden eyes half lidded.

“Are you a Goddess?” I asked, seeing her nod, one perfect eyebrow raised.

“Why are you hiding?” I asked, wanting to stay and talk to the beautiful Goddess.

“A… minor reason.” She answer, walking forward, and I had to run to catch up with her.

She was walking quite fast, and I realized that no-one was here.

“What happened to the others?” I asked, curious.

She smiled, almost laughing.

“What others?” She asked, amusement in her eyes.

“The battle people!” I said, annoyed. She blinked, looking at me, then around us.

“Hmm. The battle is done. Egypt won.” She said, resuming to walk.

“What does that mean?” I demanded, annoyed as hell.

“Egypt won the battle.” She explained, looking back at me.

“And it is time for you to wake up.” She whispered, and the scene around me whirled around, my _ba_ getting shoved back into my body, by the beautiful Goddess I met.

Waking up, I had Uncle Amos shaking me, hard.

“Why are you shaking me that hard, Uncle Amos?” I asked, sarcasm coating my voice. I then found that Isis can give one hell of a lecture.

Finally, when Isis was puffing, and out of breath, I was allowed to leave my room, and go and eat. I seen Carter as well, and knew he did the same as me.

“Horus lectured you too?” I asked, sliding up to him. Carter nodded, misery clear on his face.

Carter sighed, and we opened the doors, having most of the children snap their heads up at us, like we were some sort of God or something.

“What?” I asked, tired.

“Chief Lector said you might have seen something in the Duat… is it true?” Walt asked, curious.

“Nothing.” Carter answered, face telling everyone to drop it.

Unfortunately the students didn’t get the memo.

“Why aren’t you telling us?” Jasmine asked, her green eyes narrowed. She flicked her blonde hair back, frowning.

“Why do you want to know?” Carter asked, annoyed.

‘You know, what did you do in there? You couldn’t contact us, and we couldn’t contact you. So what happened?’ Isis asked, probing in on my mind.

‘Stop!’ I screamed at her, blocking her from probing.

I slammed my hands down on the table, storming out of the dining room, Carter not far behind me.

I managed to get to the front door, slamming it close, seeing Carter following.

“Mind going to a graveyard?” I asked, seeing him shake his head.

“Let’s just go… Maybe your boyfriend will have an answer?” Carter said, staying quiet.

‘Isis? Is there a Goddess that has bright golden eyes and looks like a very rich Egyptian Princess?’ I asked Isis, Isis not responding for a long time.

‘Have you seen her?’ Isis asked, worried.

‘Twice. Once in the Duat, and once when my _ba_ decided to take a trip.’ I answered, curious. ‘Who is she?’

‘That, I believe, would be the Sun Goddess, Rana. She’s Ra’s twin.’ Isis explained, surprised. ‘Usually she doesn’t revel herself.’

‘Rana? Never heard of her.’ I said, confused.

‘She almost never reveals herself to humans… in fact, it is very rare if she even allows you to see her at all, let alone talk to you.’ Isis said

‘OK, so she must have thought something… about us?’ I asked, curious.

‘No idea, but Anubis is here.’ Isis said, falling asleep.

“Anubis!” I said, surprised.

Carter blinked next to me, seeing Anubis.

I’m pretty sure I heard ‘Jackal head’ come from Carters mouth, then he closed it, remaining silent.

“Hello Sadie, Carter, how may I help you?” Anubis asked.

“Y-you’re a human?” Carter asked, shocked.

“Hmm? You… can see my true form?” Anubis asked, chocolate eyes shocked. Carter nodded, almost as surprised as Anubis.

“Who’s Rana?” I asked, seeing him whirl to me, shock and a little fear in his gaze.

“You’ve seen Ra and Rana? Where?” Anubis asked, urgent.

“In the Duat…” Carter answered, looking as confused as I felt.

“They’re alive…? Do any other Gods know? Apart from Isis and Horus, I mean.” Anubis asked, walking up to them.

“Nope. No-one does except us… why?” I asked.

“The Greek Gods are restless, and they may attack us… It’s been done before.” Anubis said, annoyed.

“You’re telling us that other Gods exist? Why didn’t you tell us before?” Carter asked, annoyed.

“Didn’t think that you would like it, you weren’t really used to Egyptian Gods being alive, so why should I pile more stuff up for you?” Anubis asked, sitting down.

Carter nodded at that, sitting down as well.

“Is dad alright?” I asked, quietly.

“Yes. Lord Osiris and Julius Kane get along very well.” Anubis said, smiling.

“So… if we tell another God or person about Ra and Rana they’ll be in very big trouble, right?” Carter asked, curious.

“Yes. What happens if Kronos, is that his name?, comes and hurts them? What if, what was her name?, Gaea hurts them? We’ll have to get the other Greek Gods, and do you know what it was like last time? Too much mess, and Zeus was throwing lightening at everyone. Rana had just managed to get all of them under control, using her power.” Anubis explained, shivering.

Carter and I blinked, tilting our heads.

“So morale is; don’t allow any Greek Gods near us, unless it is absolutely necessary.” Anubis said, frowning.

Carter and I nodded, slowly.

“So the only ones we can talk to this about is the ones that know?” I asked, bummed.

“Exactly.” Anubis said, serious.

“Alright then… so, we cannot tell anyone else. What about you?” Carter asked, I guess he was suspicious?

“I already know, so yes. Just no new Gods, OK?” Anubis said, brown eyes worried.

I nodded, seeing Carter nod as well.

“So we can tell Isis and Horus, and you about them. No-one else. Thanks.” I said, walking away.

I heard something swish in a nearby bush, and Anubis’ head snapped over to it, muttering something in Ancient Egypt. I guess a swear word, by the look on his face. Carter froze, looking at something leaving. I shrugged it off, thinking that it might have been a small dog, or something. Oh how wrong I was.

 

~~~~~~ Carter ~~~~~~

Thanks, now I have to tell, eh?

Now, how do I continue?

OK, I’ll start right after the ‘thing’ Sadie shrugged off.

We managed, thankfully, to not attract any attention before we were three blocks away, then it started to get nasty. I’m not really good with Greek Gods, but this one was… not very pretty or likeable. She had a hideous face, and she hissed, like a snake. I found out why. Instead of legs, like a normal person, she had the tail of a snake, the human skin changing into snake scales, just past her waist.

I heard Sadie almost scream, managing to muffle the scream before it came out. We backed up, seeing her slither closer. Just before she could grab us, we turned and ran- fast. We sprinted down the blocks, hoping to leave her behind, but when are Kane’s that lucky? I could hear her slither closer, and feel her almost catching up with us, when she suddenly stopped, looking at her hand curiously.

“Uh. Why is a giant snake-woman looking at her hand?” Sadie asked, backing up further.

“No idea.” I answered, and I am ashamed to say my voice had wavered.

Then everything went wrong.

We were thrown back, the snake’s tail easily hit us, at least twenty metres, back. I heard Sadie groan, and I wasn’t much better.

Before she could try to injure us again, a fire ball lit up the dark street we were in. The snake-lady was all over us, so we didn’t see whoever shot the fire ball at her, only that she screamed out in pain, seemingly forgetting about us. She was mad- mad enough to leave us, and try to find the person who tried to hurt her. Sadie and I stayed on the ground for a couple of minutes, then satisfied that the snake-lady was gone, looked out into the street, seeing nothing. We walked out, a little, meeting a young man, who looked nice enough.

“Hello. What could you have done to possibly maddened Medusa that much?” He wondered, and I realized that he wasn’t mortal. He had stormy eyes, small grey beard and was in a nicely trimmed suit, like Uncle Amos. Only his was pinstriped.

“Who are you?” Sadie asked, rudely.

The man- who I was sure was one of the Greek Gods- laughed.

“My, my, feisty. My name is Zeus!” He introduced.

I blinked.

“Like the Greek God Zeus?” I asked, confused.

Zeus blinked, then a wide smile danced on his face.

“Yes! Now, younglings, what are your names?” Zeus asked.

“Sadie Kane.” Sadie introduced.

“Carter Kane.” I said, watching as his expression froze, then disappeared.

“The Hosts for Isis and Horus?” He asked, honestly surprised.

We blinked, then nodded. He stroked his beard, thinking. Then he nodded.

“Mind if I come home with you? Medusa will stop at nothing unless she gets what she wants.” Zeus said, serious.

We shrugged, walking down, towards home. We managed to arrive just as the sun was setting. When Sadie and I opened the door, we were treated to all of the Brooklyn Nome’s inhabitants, and two new Gods we never seen. The two new Gods straightened up, and I realized one was a girl. Her hair was dark and she had striking grey eyes. She also had a smart looking suit on, and stood up straight. The other god had Hawaiian shirt, brown shorts and flip-flops. In his hand he had a three-pointed trident. I then realized that the woman had a white owl on her shoulder.

“Um. What is going on?” Sadie asked, looking as confused as I felt.

“Poseidon. Athena. What are you doing here?” Zeus asked, frowning.

“Hello Lord Zeus. We are here because the Egyptian Gods summoned us.” Said the woman, who I think was named Athena.

“Really? Well, these two had a run-in with Medusa.” Zeus said, seeing Athena’s and Poseidon’s expressions darken.

“Medusa is out?” Athena said, and her voice was dark, almost as dark as her hair.

Zeus nodded, then we heard a very loud crash. Sadie’s head snapped to the pool, seeing poor Philip of Macedonia flopping around on the tiles around the pool.

“Poseidon. Please not now, we are near a pool.” Zeus said, crossing his arms over his chest. Poseidon breathed deep, and Sadie watched him, curious.

“Wait. What powers do you have?” I asked, confused.

“I have a huge lightning bolt!” Zeus said, puffing his chest out, proud.

“I control water.” Poseidon quietly said, trying not to flood anywhere I guess?

“I am the Goddess of Wisdom, War and Useful Arts.” Athena said, pride coating her words- heavily.

“So why was the snake-lady trying to get us?” Sadie asked, ignoring when Athena glared at her.

“That ‘snake-lady’s name is Medusa.” Athena spat.

“Well, why was ‘Medusa’ trying to get us?” Sadie asked, again.

“Kronos and Gaea are awake… and they want a rematch.” Athena said, angry.

“With who?” I asked, confused.

“Oh. Isis, Horus, Rana and Ra, naturally.” Poseidon said, annoyed.

We froze.

“Dammit. Can’t we have a day off, from monsters trying to kill us or worse?” Sadie asked, annoyed.

“I don’t think you can, young Sadie.” Zeus said, gently. Really, the old man was more like a grandpa than a really old God.

I could see that Sadie thought the same. Watching him with wonder and awe in her eyes. _(Yes you were. Don’t lie Sadie, or I’ll get the Feather of Truth.)_ My eyes wondered to Poseidon, seeing his expression calm.

“So you control the seas? How much work is that?” I asked, curiously. Poseidon smiled, and we fell into a nice conversation.

Then we heard a throat being cleared. All of our heads whirled around, seeing Amos and Zia there.

“Hello. And your names are?” Zeus asked, smiling.

“What are Greek Gods doing here?” Hissed Zia, her eyes burning.

“Um.” Sadie and I said at the same time.

‘Hmm? Is there something wrong, Carter?’ I heard Horus waking up.

‘No, Zia and Amos are home.’ I answered, feeling queasy.

‘Did you do something wrong?’ Horus asked, curious.

‘Um. Sadie and I _might_ have brought home three Greek Major Gods.’ I said, mentally shrinking when Horus didn’t answer.

‘Which ones?’ He finally asked, no emotion.

‘Um. Zeus, Athena and Poseidon.’ I answered, shrinking.

Horus didn’t say anything, then I realized that Zia was almost about to strike Zeus.

“Hey! Stop!” I yelled out, stepping in front of Zeus, seeing Sadie step in front of Athena.

I realized that I was protecting two major Greek Gods, feeling Poseidon was beside Zeus.

“Carter, get out of my way.” Zia ordered, raising her staff.

“No! Zeus saved us from Medusa!” I snapped, no moving. Amos’ and Zia’s eyes widened, shocked.

Zia stopped, and lowered her staff, looking at the Gods I was protecting.

‘Hmm. Protecting Greek Gods now?’ Horus said in my mind, sarcasm coating his words.

‘Oh, shut up. We need them.’ I shot back, annoyed.

Horus fell silent. I refocused my eyes, seeing Amos looking at me with worry and uncertainty.

“We need their help. Whatever ‘Medusa’ wanted, she needed to get us. If whoever hadn’t distracted her, we wouldn’t be home for dinner, OK? Zeus _helped_ us. We need to find out what they want.” I said, looking at everyone straight in the eyes.

I’m pretty sure I heard ‘I am going to like these kids’ come out of Athena’s mouth, but I’m not exactly sure.

“Carter is right, you’re going to need Greek Gods, and Egyptian Gods.” Said a new voice, surprising everyone.

“Anubis! What are you doing here?” Sadie asked, and I looked around, and there he was. Fully human, thankfully.

Anubis smiled, jumping in through the window.

“Jackal Head!” Jasmine accidently blurted out.

“Huh?” Sadie and I said at the same time, confused.

Sadie and I could easily see that Anubis was human, but then I remembered.

“What do you see? That is a question for all of you!” Sadie asked.

All of the rest of the students plus Zia and Amos said ‘Jackal head with human body’. Sadie frowned, hands on her hips.

“What do you see?” Amos asked, curious.

“Who are you asking?” Zeus asked back.

“All of you. We said what we see, now what do you see?” Zia said.

“Hmm. I see a young man with brown eyes, and nice fashion sense.” Zeus, Poseidon and Athena all said.

The others looked to us.

“Well, I can see a teenager, and I can see-” Anubis flickered a little “- a young man with Egyptian clothing with a really nasty attitude.” I said, almost laughing. Anubis looked at me, surprised, as did everyone else.

“What?” I asked, confused.

“You seen Anubis as a God? How-?” Zia said, open mouthed.

“‘As a God’? Is that bad?” Sadie asked, confused.

“No. What do you see when you look at Zeus, Poseidon and Athena?” Anubis asked.

“Um. I see a fairly old man with a _huge_ lightning bolt, a guy with a gleaming three-pointed trident, and a woman with body amour, with white owls flying around her.” Sadie and I answered.

The three Gods expressions were gob-smacked.

“What?” Sadie asked, annoyed.

“You- you- how could you see what we look like?!” yelled out Athena, scaring the owl on her shoulder.

“That’s what you really look like? Wow. Nice.” Sadie said, amused.


	2. Chapter 1- Where as we unleash Egyptian Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the Greek Gods, and accidentally unleashing the Egyptian Gods, the Kane's have to successfully keep under cover. But now that Kronos is out of the picture, and Ouranos is in, that might be harder then first thought.

~~~~~ SADIE ~~~~~~

The storm was not letting up.

I sighed, looking out the window, bored as hell. Ten days since three Greek Gods came to our house and they didn’t seem to want to leave, not anytime soon.

I turned to Carter, frowning.

“Carter? When do you think the storm is going to let up?” I asked, annoyed.

“No idea.” Carter answered, head in hands.

I nodded, falling silent. I glanced at the quiet God right across from me, seeing him watch the sky, stormy eyes worried.

“Zeus? Is there something wrong?” asked Anubis, silent as always.

“Yes. Gaea and Ouranos are getting restless, and will stop at nothing to harm Rana and Ra, even on their own lives.” Zeus said, walking away from the window, looking straight at us.

“Carter and Sadie will be the ones they will go after. They are the only ones who know where Ra and Rana are.” Zeus admitted.

‘Zeus is right. You will be the ones they come after first. Not only because you know, but you are our Hosts.’ Isis said, mumbling.

‘And we wouldn’t want it any other way.’ I said back, strong and truthful.

I felt Isis smile, and refocused.

“We need to get you two to a safer place. Chief Lector Amos, you are a Host for Seth right? Does Seth know anywhere that Ouranos and Gaea will not step near?” Poseidon asked, looking straight at Amos.

Amos nodded, getting a map.

“Here.” He said, and he was pointing to Australia.

“They hate it there, too many natural disasters.” Amos said, looking at the three Greek Gods.

Athena nodded, smiling.

“Well, Australia it is. Where?” Athena asked

“Hmm. How about Sydney? Or Canberra.” Poseidon said.

“Canberra.” I immediately said, blushing when the Gods looked at me.

“Why Canberra?” Athena challenged.

“Never been before. And we don’t want the sea to suddenly rise up.” Carter said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Oh.” Poseidon said, rubbing the back of his head.

“Yes, ‘oh’.” I snapped back, seeing Carter glare at me a little. What, not my fault the God has some issues!

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms over my chest, pouting. Poseidon frowned, going back to the window, looking out.

“We’re going to need to move soon.” He said, entirely serious.

“What other Gods do you want?” Anubis asked, chocolate brown eyes curious.

“Just us.” Zeus answered, cracking his knuckles.

Anubis looked over at the three Greek Gods, and smiled.

“Very well, best we leave, before they come here.” He said, grabbing Carter’s and my hands.

Zeus, Athena and Poseidon smirked, walking out, almost scaring the students.

‘Really?’ Isis asked, sighing.

‘Oh, shut up.’ I said back, smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Carter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We, luckily, made it to the airport, no Medusa (or as Sadie liked calling her ‘snake-lady’) trying to kill us on the way.

I looked around, seeing someone I haven’t seen for a long time.

“Bast?” I quietly asked, seeing the Egyptian Cat Goddess.

Bast turned her head, as soon as she heard her name. Then she spotted us. She made a gasping noise, then rushed over.

She grabbed Sadie and me, in a bone crushing hug. We hugged her back just as tightly.

“Where have you been?” Bast exclaimed, drawing attention to us.

“ _Sh_! be quiet Bast.” I whispered, trying to get her to calm down.

“Carter? Sadie? Bast? Planes leaving soon.” Poseidon said, acting like Bast has been our friend, and was meeting up with them or something, “And where have you been? We’ve been looking for you, everywhere!”

“Sorry, brother, got side-tracked.” Bast said, apologetic.

Poseidon sighed, then grabbed our hands, leading us away.

“Bast! Please don’t show up out of the blue like that.” I whispered to Bast, seeing her smirk.

“Sorry, but I had to go somewhere.” Bast didn’t look apologetic.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

We managed to get on the plane with little to no bad stuff happening to us, which made Sadie and me suspicious.

I mean, come on, since when was a Kane’s life ever easy? This was way too easy, usually there was something blocking us, or did Gaea and Ouranos decide to have a little break? Not likely.

Just when everything seemed alright, disaster struck, literally.

The plane had almost taken off, when Sadie spotted some snake coils around her window, and luckily, for us, Poseidon was sitting near us. Sadie reached over, poking the Greek Sea God. He looked at her, confused, while she pointed out the window. He leaned over, and that was the time Medusa decided to stick her head next to the window. Her eyes caught ours for a bare millisecond, then the contact was destroyed, Poseidon quickly making us turn our heads away. Strange, I had heard that whoever looks at Medusa would be turned to stone. Why hadn’t we?

Poseidon reached over, pulling the curtains over, to make sure Medusa couldn’t see us. He settled back into his seat, frowning. He occasionally looked between us and the window, most likely trying to figure out why he wasn’t sitting next to stone statues, or something. He looked over at Zeus, Bast, Athena and Anubis. Zeus raised an eyebrow, clearly curious, as well as Athena, and Bast frowned. Anubis looked around, gently thumbing a pendant that Walt had so kindly given to him. Luckily, our father allowed Anubis on this trip, or Sadie would give him an ear-full.

_(No Sadie, that isn’t a good idea. Now shut up, and wait your turn.)_

Just thinking about Walt made me think of the other students, Amos and, of course, Zia. We were lucky Zia had work to do at the First Nome, or we wouldn’t be on this trip at all. I found that, yeah, she was very beautiful, but just wasn’t really my type. You know people who have a massive crush on someone, then when they finally, maybe, get them, they find out that the person who they fell for isn’t what they wanted? Yeah, that felt like me and Zia. I don’t know, it just doesn’t really feel right.

‘She’s a girl, and you’re getting picky.’ Horus removed me from my thoughts, and I frowned.

‘The hell do you mean by that?’ I had asked, annoyed.

‘People change, get over it. The only thing that won’t change is this. The Gods will always want power… and it doesn’t matter how they get it.’ Horus said, and I could feel Horus remembering a memory. Thankfully Horus didn’t share it, which made me curious.

‘Well, that’s the human race for you.’ I replied, feeling Horus smile.

‘Yeah… the human race. Best get to sleep, I’ll wake you up if you need to move.’ Horus said, smile turning into a smirk.

I didn’t reply, just settling down, seeing Sadie falling asleep, even with her music pumping. Just a little while after, I fell into sleeps embrace, thankfully, Horus kept my _ba_ in my body, no need for it to drift around, not with those two maniacs on the loose. I woke when the plane shook, the Captain telling the passengers to remain calm, ‘that he was going to make an emergency landing’. I felt Sadie lift her head, her blue streaked blonde hair sticking to her forehead. She blinked, and I realized that the Captain had gone silent, in fact everything had gone silent.

_Get off the plane, now._

A voice muttered in my head, urging me to leave.

I didn’t know whose voice it was, but felt like I had heard it before. I could tell Sadie had the same thing told to her, as she looked at me, slightly surprised.

The sound and everything came back, Poseidon was shaking us, trying to get us to put on our life jackets, telling us not to blow it up. I could see some foolish people already blow there’s up, and I knew they weren’t going to make it. The plane tipped down-ward, and I felt gravity push me forward, luckily I was still wearing my belt, or, like some passengers and stewards, I would be going down the aisle. I watched, in sick fascination, as the plane crashed into the raging sea, breaking the glass, easily starting to fill the plane up. Most people started screaming, trying to claw their seatbelts off, and most not succeeding. I could see with some people, who were hyperventilating, that they, like the ones that blew their life jackets too early, weren’t going to make it. I twisted around, seeing Bast, Zeus, Athena and Anubis looking around, presumably looking for us.

I tried unbuckling my seatbelt, panic coming over me when it didn’t unlock. My eyes widened, and I tried to stay calm, lest I accidently use up too much of my precious air. All ready I could feel my lungs start to scream for air. I finally got the seatbelt undone, grabbing Sadie’s. I made quick work of it, feeling a calm wash over me. I quickly put my arms under her arm pits, lifting her up. She came free, giving me a thumbs up. I looked around, not seeing Poseidon. Bast quickly grabbed one of my arms, and one of Sadie’s, and quickly kicked up, and I could see Zeus, Athena and Anubis already braking the surface. We broke the surface, Sadie and me gulping as much air as we could, spitting out some of the water that managed to get in.

“How are we doing?” Zeus finally asked, looking around.

“Where’s Poseidon?” Sadie asked, turning franticly.

“Around us. Remember, he’s the Greek God of the Seas?” Athena spat, growling.

“Oh, that’s right.” Sadie said, sheepish.

I mentally rolled my eyes, looking around.

‘Great,’ I had thought, ‘we’re in the middle of no-where.’

“What’s wrong?” Zeus asked, seeing my bad mood.

“Where are we?” I asked, annoyed.

“Out in the middle of the ocean, and it seems like we were the only ones to survive.” Athena supplied, unhelpfully.

“Got that! Where’s Australia?” Sadie snapped, forcing Anubis to hold her back, lest she start hurting Athena.

_(Don’t look at me like that, you were and you know it.)_

Finally, a boat came, and they offered to give us a ride to the nearest land. We landed on an island, with people busily going about.

“Where are we?” Sadie asked.

“Sydney, Australia.” The boat men replied, not even looking up.

We all looked at each other, blinking. All of us were thinking the same thing… we weren’t anywhere near Australia when the plane crashed, so how were we here?

‘Silly… A god must have helped.’ Horus supplied, unhelpfully.

‘Really? Which one?’ I bit back, sarcastic.

Horus didn’t answer, making me annoyed. Really now wasn’t the time.

We waited a bit, Athena and Zeus going out to buy some food and drink for us. They came back just under an hour, looking very annoyed.

“Be lucky we found some food.” Athena hissed, annoyed.

We all ate, Sadie throwing some bread in the water, seeing some seagulls diving and taking the bread crumbs. We all stayed there, waiting for the sun to go down. Finally, after what felt like hours, the sun was finally setting. Just when the last of the rays went down, we seen Poseidon finally come up. Of course, he looked like his God form, not human. He shrank, the armour falling off, his normal clothing appearing. When he finally stepped on the docks, he didn’t even have one drop of sea water on him.

“Hello. Sorry for making you wait for so long, but I prefer not to show myself to every mortal.” Poseidon said, frowning.

“Come on. Best we leave for Canberra.” Zeus said, getting up, walking with Athena.

Bast easily back-flipped, landing on her feet, looking at us. Anubis walked forward, putting the amulet under his shirt, no need for it to get stolen. Then Sadie frowned.

“Why did Walt give you that?” She asked, curious.

“To allow the mortals to see the ‘human’ me, not the Jackal Head with human body. Plus, it helps me stay here, to help you.” Anubis said, looking around.

“Are we going to need some other Gods with us? ‘Cause I don’t want to wake up with Bobby hanging off my ceiling.” Sadie said, frowning.

Anubis stopped, looking back at her funny.

“There isn’t any Egyptian Gods named Bobby.” Anubis said, frowning.

“Neither Greek.” Athena said, frowning as well.

“Now there is.” Sadie said, sticking her chin up.

Anubis sighed, deciding the leave it. We finally managed to get on a bus, with Athena promising some sort of payment for the man driving. We managed to get to a hotel, with Zeus easily charming the lady at the desk. He smiled at her, waving. The lady blushed, looking down. We finally got in the rooms, Sadie and I immediately going to the beds, falling on them, exhausted. We fell asleep, not noticing the door open.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Unknown POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They silently followed the Gods and Godlings, making sure they couldn’t see them. They could remember when Carter panicked, and when he ripped the seatbelt, smiling when he pulled Sadie out. They stayed hidden, watching the Gods go around, keeping an eye outside. They managed to get in, barely managing to remain hidden. Damn, Bast was losing her touch. They smiled, seeing Carter and Sadie fall on the bed, exhausted. They looked around, hearing a snake hiss. The smiles dropped, and they turned around.

“You made sure they didn’t turn, didn’t you, Goddess?” Medusa spat, glaring at them.

“But of course, dear snake lady. Pity we can’t stay here for very long. Remember, kill the Kane’s, and you’ll never find us.” The Goddess sang, fire leaping into her hand, and she pointed it at her.

“Remember how I can destroy you, Medusa.” The Goddess warned, her human form flickering.

Medusa hissed, slithering away. The God and Goddess watched her leave, frowning.

“Why must Greek Gods be so difficult?” the Goddess wondered, turning back to the sleeping Kane’s.

They walked closer, gently resting a hand on Carter’s and Sadie’s foreheads, smiling.

“You’ll be a great leader, Carter.” The God whispered, gently pushing something in Carter’s bag.

“You’ll be a great model, Sadie, don’t give up.” The Goddess said, slipping something in Sadie’s bag, smiling.

They snapped their heads up, hearing Zeus and Poseidon arguing. They quickly disappeared, just as the door was opened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Carter ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Upon waking up, I immediately noticed something wrong.

I looked at my open bag, when it was _closed_ the night before. I looked in, seeing Ra’s Crook and Flail. I blinked, seeing Sadie finally wake up.

“Did we get visitors?” I asked, confused.

Sadie just blinked at me, not understanding, like always, whenever she wakes up.

_(Oh shut up… my turn.)_

She reached to her bag, stopping when she seen three scrolls.

“Huh? Where’d these come from?” Sadie asked, picking them up.

“No idea. But seems like someone wants us to have them.” I said, picking the crook and flail up, gently.

“Uh? What are they meant to be?” Sadie asked, curious.

“The Pharaohs Crook and Flail, or Ra’s Crook and Flail. Something that appeared in my bag.” I said, frowning.

Sadie blinked, getting up.

“Why do _we_ have these?” Sadie asked, and I wished I knew.

We shrugged, getting up. We carefully placed the items on our bedside tables, mentally promising that we would put them in our bags. We walked out, the Greek Gods greeting us. Then we realized that another God was there, Greek of course.

We blinked, confused.

“Who is that?” Sadie asked, pointing to the God.

“Hades, God of the underworld. You?” Hades asked, and… well, he seemed nice enough.

“Carter Kane.” I answered, looking back at Sadie.

Sadie blinked, then introduced herself. We stayed quiet for a bit. Then we realized that others were there.

“Who’s the kids?” Sadie asked, looking at them.

“Percy Jackson.” “Nico di Angelo.” “Annabeth Chase.” They introduced, Percy smiling, Nico not looking at them, and Annabeth going back to talking to Athena.

“They your children?” Sadie asked, looking at the Gods.

“Nico is my child. The only.” Hades said, frowning.

“Percy is my child. The only half-human, in fact.” Poseidon said, smiling at his son.

“Annabeth is mine.” Athena said, crossing her arms over her chest.

We blinked, stepping back a bit. Anubis walked down, freezing when he seen Hades. I’m pretty sure he muttered some very interesting Egyptian curses. Hades looked up, smiling a little when he spotted the Egyptian death God.

“Hello Anubis. How are you, today?” Hades asked, enjoying Anubis’ discomfort.

“Quite alright. You?” Anubis asked, tense.

Nico looked over at where his father was looking, I realized that he looked quite a bit like Anubis, and if I didn’t know, I would have assumed they would be brothers. Nico blinked, and Anubis lowered his eyes, looking ashamed. Nico smiled, running up to him, and stopped just in front of him.

“Anubis? You alright?” he asked, curious. Anubis looked up, shifting his feet.

“Quite. You?” Anubis asked, polite.

Nico smiled, beaming. They started a quite comfortable conversation, and Hades rolled his eyes.

“Well, at least Nico is happy.” Zeus said, smiling.

Hades frowned, looking at the Egyptian God and his son.

“Yes, he does look happy. Anubis was practically part of his life from day one. That kid always found a way to him… no matter what I did.” Hades said, looking interested.

“For how long?” I asked, interested.

“As I said before, since the first day after he was born.” Hades said, annoyed.

Sadie and I blinked, confused.

“How old is he?” Sadie asked, curious.

“Eighty.” Zeus answered, not really paying us much attention.

I seen Sadie gape, clearly surprised.

‘Oh? Damn, you have the Big Three? And… their children.’ Horus said, surprised.

‘Yeah… apparently one is eighty.’ I said back, shocked, and felt Horus’ shock as well.

‘Wait… Nico di Angelo is here?!’ Horus snapped, sounding scared.

‘Uh… yeah?’

‘Hades too?’ Horus sounded smaller, and it sort of freaked me out.

‘Yes?’

‘We’re all going to the underworld.’ Horus said, emotionless, so I couldn’t figure out if he was serious.

“Uh… hello? Are you still with us, or should I dump a bucket of water on you?” An annoying voice asked, in front of us.

I heard Sadie shriek, batting his hand away from her face. I could tell she was in the middle of speaking to Isis.

“Percy… please don’t. If they look like that, it means they are speaking to Isis and Horus.” Poseidon said, frowning.

“The Egyptian God and Goddess?” Annabeth asked, curious.

“Well, yes.” Sadie said, frowning.

“Where are they?” Annabeth demanded, hands on hips.

Sadie and I pointed to our heads, and the demi-gods looked confused.

“They’re in our heads, and by the way they are snapping at us, they aren’t going to leave, anytime soon.” Sadie explained, seeing the demi-gods shiver.

“How can you cope like that?” Percy asked, gaping.

“Uh… we’ve had them in our heads for a while, so we’re used to them.” I said, blinking.

The demi-gods blinked, surprised.

“Really?” Nico asked.

“Yep.” Sadie said, annoyed.

“So… you are the Kane’s? I heard your father blew up the British museum, and the Rosetta Stone too.” Hades said, smirking.

“And released 5 Gods- Isis, Horus, Set, Nephthys and Osiris.” Sadie said.

“Who did Osiris and Nephthys poss- um, host?” Hades asked.

“Osiris went to our Dad, and Nephthys originally went to a girl named Zia, then the Nile.” I explained.

The Greek Gods nodded, confused for a second, and then nodded more clearly.

“Why did Isis and Horus go to you two?” Percy asked, curious.

“… I’m not too sure. Hang on, I’ll ask.” Sadie said, and we waited a bit, while her face grew pale, “Uh, thanks? Isis said, ‘Horus and I needed to protect you… you still have a bit of their power in you.’ Not sure who she was speaking about, though.”

The Greek Gods looked confused, then their eyes widened, freezing.

“Oh no…” Poseidon muttered, “Carter? Sadie? We might need to be a bit closer to the water…”

“Alright… where?” Sadie challenged.

“Uh… heard about a town called Goulburn?”

“Nope… where is it?” Sadie asked.

“Near the middle of Sydney and Canberra, inland, and about an hour from either city. We’ll have water everywhere.” Poseidon said, frowning.

“And our children will be here.” Athena stated, Zeus sighing.

“Percy, Annabeth, Nico, say hello to them… you’ll be staying with them for a few months… maybe less. On the bright side, no camp.” Hades stated, sounding bored. Immediately Anubis and Nico looked at him, then at each other, smirks coming on their faces.

“We’ll be playing our card game… bye!” Nico said, rushing off, dragging a laughing Anubis after him.

“That boy and those cards…” Hades muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, annoyed.

“Sadie, looks like you’ll have to babysit.” I teased, and she glared at me.

Not my fault we had to leave behind her boyfriend.

 _‘Who left?’_ Horus asked, interested.

‘Anubis and Nico- Hades’ son.’ I replied, hearing him sigh.

 _‘Oh thank the Gods of Egypt, I don’t think I can handle them…’_ Horus muttered.

‘Huh? They only went for a card game, they’ll be staying to help us… Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase included.’ I said, hearing him fall silent.

 _‘Poseidon’s son and Athena’s daughter? By the way they are looking at each other… I’ll bet that something is going on.’_ Horus snickered, and I looked at them, seeing that he was right.

“Alright. How about some lunch?” Annabeth asked, Percy perking up.

“I’ll go and ask Nico and… what’s his name?”

“Anubis.” Sadie quickly answered.

“Yep. I’ll go and ask Nico and Anubis if they want anything.” Percy said, racing up the staircase.

“He seemed nice.” Sadie said.

“You already have a boyfriend.” I immediately said.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” Sadie exploded, glaring at me.

“Right… like you didn’t mean to think Anubis was cute? Or what about when you first met Walt?” I teased, seeing her go red.

“I told you not to speak about that!” Sadie hissed, glaring at me.

“Horus made me!” I said, hearing Horus pretend to ignore her.

Heck, even the Egyptian God in my head was scared of her.

“Oh really? I’ll get Isis to speak to him…” Sadie hissed and I lowered myself into the Duat, Isis standing there, frowning, and hands on hips, giving Horus a lecture.

“Well, that explains how Horus can give you a lecture…” I snickered, hearing Sadie start to laugh.

“Oh that is priceless! Look at his face!” She teased, snickering.

The other Gods, and their children looked at us confused. We heard Anubis, Percy and Nico come down the stairs, Anubis attempting not to laugh.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Percy asked, confused.

“Isis… is lecturing… Horus!” Anubis got out, falling into a laughing fit.

The Greek Gods tried to not laugh. Hades was the first to go, Poseidon just seconds after him. Zeus and Athena managed longer, until they couldn’t hold it in. In the Duat, Horus glared at them, seeming to wonder if he could hit them, while being lectured. He, thankfully, decided not to, maybe he thought Isis would lecture him even more.

Finally, after about two hours, Isis went silent. Horus slinked in my mind, muttering to himself. I smiled, seeing as Annabeth came back with the food. She had bought chips and fish, grumbling to herself. I smiled, seeing Percy and Nico grab some food, Sadie creeping up behind her, snagging a burger. Annabeth glared at her, but Sadie smiled.

“Come on, give a girl a break.” Sadie smiled.

The Gods froze, looking around. Sadie and I heard a hissing sound.

“Oh no… not the snake lady.” Sadie moaned, “And I haven’t even eaten my burger!”

Medusa came in, the Greek Gods making sure their children didn’t look at her in the eyes.

“Medusa… what brings you here?” Poseidon asked, making sure he didn’t look at her in the eyes.

“Gaea and Ouranos want me to pick up two Godlings… and maybe three Demi-Gods while I am at it.” Medusa hissed, smirking.

“Ew… lady, you need to brush your teeth. Badly. Haven’t you ever heard of toothpaste?” Sadie asked, putting a hand over her eyes, “disgusting.”

Medusa blinked, looking at Sadie and I. The Gods and their children also looked at us. Percy’s, Annabeth’s and Nico’s eyes widened.

“Huh? You’re… looking at Medusa and not turning into stone?” Annabeth whispered, shocked.

Sadie looked at her, bored.

“Oh please, I’ve looked at this snake lady about three times. And I’ll tell you, she has nothing on Apophis.” Sadie deadpanned, looking at Athena and Annabeth bored.

She turned to Medusa, sticking her tongue out.

“So… Who’s Gaea and Ouranos?” Sadie asked, curious.

Medusa’s mouth opened in shock, and she blinked at Sadie.

“You… have never been taught Ancient civilisations, have you?” Medusa asked.

“Well, I guess I have, but I didn’t listen in.” Sadie said, and I mentally face-palmed.

Medusa looked at me, and I held my hands up.

“Hey, my Dad only taught me Egyptian. Sorry.” I said, shrugging.

‘Doesn’t help that Dad’s the Egyptian Lord of the underworld, Osiris.’ I thought.

The Gods and Demi-Gods just blinked, then Medusa made the mistake of attacking. I quickly reached into the Duat, and pulled my hand out, expecting to see my _Khopesh_ , not Ra’s Crook and Flail. I looked over at Sadie, seeing her with her staff, and instead of her wand, the three scrolls.

“What is with these things?!” She muttered, using her staff to hit Medusa.

I swang the flail around, fire starting at the tips. It burnt Medusa, and she hissed. She drew back, eying the crook and flail. She turned to Sadie, and Sadie quickly said a divine word; _Sa-mir_ , pain. Medusa immediately curled around herself, eyes showing her pain. I turned to her, and she blinked.

Medusa finally tried to attack, and Sadie and I froze.

‘Use _Sa-per_! Quickly!’ A voice supplied in my head.

“ _Sa-per_!” I said, and she missed us.

She blinked, looking pissed. She curled her snake tail, attempting to attack us again. She missed.

“ _Sa-per_ means ‘miss’.” Sadie said, whispering.

Sadie and I looked at each other, shocked.

“Who else is in our head?” Sadie and I asked ourselves.

‘Hmm. Ever think of asking?’ Horus suggested.

‘Gee, no never crossed my mind.’ I bit back, sarcastic.

 _No need to take it out on Horus, Carter._ A new voice said.

“Oh Egyptian gods!” I moaned, hearing Sadie shriek.

“What’s wrong?!” Anubis asked, worried.

“We’ve got two voices in our heads…” I moaned out, hearing Sadie still shrieking.

“Huh? That… can’t be right. No mortal- or anything like it- has ever hosted two Gods… it’s too dangerous.” Anubis said, confused.

“Well, with us, you might as well say everything is possible!” Sadie snapped at him, glaring.

“What? Are you saying, those two, are hosting two other Gods?” Percy asked, curious.

 _“Is that going to be a problem, Percy Jackson?”_ Two new voices asked, curious.

The Demi-Gods screamed, with Percy almost fainting. Poseidon quickly caught Percy, while Hades and Athena tried to calm their children down. Nico was holding onto Anubis’ waist, refusing to let go. Hades was almost begging Anubis to calm him down, Anubis doing the best he could. Annabeth quickly calmed down, shaking a little.

 _“We aren’t frightening you, are we?”_ the voices nervously asked.

“No, just didn’t expect two voices to come out of no-where.” Percy said,

The voices didn’t reply, then laughter was heard from all around.

_“Oh that is golden! Our apologizes, but we didn’t expect to be woken up so soon.”_

Percy nodded, eyes flickering around.

“Where are you?” He asked.

_“Hmm. Somewhere deep in the Duat. Not sure where, though.”_

_“First things first, take out the freaky lady.”_ One voice said, and Sadie and Carter attacked.

“Ha-di!” Sadie yelled out, concentrating on Medusa.

Medusa’s snake hair, and tail, turned to Sadie, hissing. Medusa attempted to catch her, but she danced away.

“Ha-di!” Sadie kept screaming, and finally, the spell seemed to work on Medusa. A few of the snake that made up her hair, started to die. We watched for a few agonizing moments, seeing Medusa’s eyes grow even angrier. Medusa had been holding back, before, because she flew at us. Sadie didn’t even have time to utter another ‘Ha-di’ spell. Medusa’s hands closed around our necks, the Demi-Gods behind us, drawing swords.

“Why aren’t you turning to stone?!” Medusa roared, a few baby snakes biting at Sadie and my cheeks.

“Uh… Lady, if we knew that, we wouldn’t tell you!” Sadie yelled back at her, glaring, “Now, if you don’t mind, I would love to get back to my boyfriend, and not get turned to stone by a half-snake half-human hybrid!”

Medusa didn’t look happy. In fact, she threw Sadie and I into a wall. One thing you should never do, throw Isis’s and Horus’s hosts into a bloody wall. Next thing that Medusa realized, she was looking into two very pissed off Egyptian Gods eyes. I know for a fact, that Horus’s golden and silver eyes can be very mesmerizing. It can either make you feel giddy, or sick to your stomach. Only, at that time, Horus’s eyes were showing a bare hint of amusement. Medusa’s scream pulled me back from my mental musing, and I seen Horus swing his _Khopesh_ at her. Isis was calmly calling out destructive Divine Words, and watching with a small smile on her face, as Medusa slowly but surely started to back away.

“Oh? Did we forget to mention that Isis and Horus are protective of us? Oops.” Sadie said, pouting a little.

The Greek Gods and Demi-Gods slowly came around to us, sitting down.

“So, you have two protective Egyptian Gods in your head. And when you’re hurt, they come out like that? Suddenly I am very glad we aren’t enemies.” Percy commented, Medusa’s screams starting to lower in pitch.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter if we get physically hurt, they can come out whenever they like. We are… sort of like anchor’s for them. They can come into the world through us. I don’t think this type of power extends to the others, since… well. We have two ‘Blood of the Pharaohs’, which means that both sides of our family are descendants of Pharaohs. Dad’s side is related to Khufu the First. You know, the Pharaoh who built the tallest Pyramid in Giza?” Carter said, explaining when he got blank looks.

The Demi-Gods and Greek Gods nodded, looking impressed.

“So, were is your mother and father?” Zeus asked.

“They’re in the Egyptian Underworld.” Sadie answered, looking through the Scrolls.

“Oh…” Percy said, frowning, “Why are they in there?”

“Remember? Dad is hosting the Egyptian God of the Underworld, Osiris. Mum’s dead.” Carter said, sadness entering his eyes.

“So… can you tell us about Apophis?” Percy asked.

“Only if you tell us about Gaea and Ouranos.” Sadie said. The Gods nodded.

“OK, Carter, can you tell them?” Sadie asked.

“Sure. In the beginning of the universe, there was only a sea of black. One day, two figures of golden light rose from the raging sea, the Sun God; Ra, and his twin, Rana. They were the first Gods to touch this place, and they felt very lonely. So, they created a world; Earth. Ra and Rana then created the first Gods and Goddess’. Shu and Tefnut. Shu and Tefnut married, and Tefnut gave birth to Geb, the Earth God, and Nut, the Sky Goddess. Geb and Nut married, and Nut wanted children, but Ra forbade it, for unknown reasons. So Nut gambled with Khonsu, the Moon God. She won enough moon powder, to create five more days on the end of the year. She gave birth to four children. The first was Osiris, the second was Isis, who is kind enough to be here in person, the third was Set, who is the God of Chaos, and last is Nephthys, the Goddess of the Night. Isis and Osiris married, and had Horus, the God of Falcons. Set and Nephthys also married and had a child named Anubis, God of Funerals and Dead. Isis tricked Ra into giving her his True Name, and banished him from the Earth, with a snake she made.

Ra had warned her about this, and Rana went with Ra. Osiris assumed the Throne, but Set killed him out of jealousy. He also cut him up, and Isis had Nephthys help with getting all of the pieces back. They did, and revived him, but he couldn’t rule over the Gods anymore, so he decided to rule over the Underworld, weighing each Egyptian heart. Horus and Set fought for the Throne, with one of the fights, Set damaging one of Horus’s eyes. Khonsu gave him a new one, the silver one, and Hours finally defeated his uncle, assuming the Throne.

That is actually all about the Gods. Wait… oh snap! I forgot about Ap- The serpent. Apophis, the serpent, rose out the Sea, intending to devour everything that Ra and Rana made. Ever since the first mountain was made, he hated it. There is a prophecy that Apophis, will one day, swallow the Sun God and Goddess, and the Sea of Chaos will rise and devour everything that the Gods have made. I’m pretty sure that’s everything.” Carter said, frowning.

“That was… wow.” Percy said, blinking.

“Where were Ra and Rana banished to?” Zeus asked.

“I banished them to the Sky, but I may have accidently banished them somewhere else. I’m not too sure.” Isis said, walking closer to Sadie.

“Finished already?” Sadie asked, not seeing Medusa anywhere.

“She was harder to take down then I thought.” Horus said, “And she got golden dust on us.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Greek Monsters do that.” Poseidon said, stretching.

 Isis and Horus looked at him, then looked away.

“I really hope those two die or something.” Isis muttered, and the Greeks looked at her uneasy.

“Who?” Percy asked, confused.

“Gaea and Ouranos!” Horus and Isis screamed out, glaring at Percy, who shrank away.

“Ah, sorry?” Percy said, trying to keep himself as small as possible.

Isis and Horus rolled their eyes, annoyed.

“Now please tell us about Gaea and Ouranos.” Isis demanded, and Zeus and the other Gods tried to explain the origin of Ouranos and Gaea, giving them as much information as they could. Hades added some points, they finally told all they could, and they waited for the Egyptian Gods to say something.

“Well. This is going to be bad.”


	3. Chapter 2- Where we meet a... nice Apophis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter, Sadie and Co. suddenly arrive at the Duat. They move through it, Carter and Sadie recongizing the Land of Demons. Apophis 'kidnaps' them, just to talk. They leave, knowing that Apophis isn't going to help Gaea and Ouranos. Now, who is 'precious' to Apophis?

~~~~~~~ Sadie ~~~~~~~~

(Ha, ha! I got the microphone!)

Ah, yes. Time to get on with the story! Where were we? Oh, I remember now!

After Isis had said her little ‘words of doom’, the Greek Gods looked, ah, very… well, confused.

“What do you mean?” Hades had asked, looking as confused as the rest of them.

“What would happen if Ouranos, Gaea and Apophis team up?” Horus asked, shivering, “End of the world, that’s what. I think they would be looking for a way to get him. Since, well, it has been a few months, and they might be able to bring him back faster… with, what was it? Blood of Olympus?” Isis said, frowning.

“Yes, but they would need Blood of the Pharaohs, I think. Gaea used Annabeth’s and Percy’s blood to ‘revive’ herself, and they really only need, like, one drop.” Nico said, shrugging.

“Only one drop?” Anubis said, frowning.

“Yep. Annabeth had a big gash on her leg, while I gave my blood with a nose bleed. Yay.” Percy said, sarcastic.

“Well, that must injure your pride.” Carter said, frowning.

“Well, yes. But I got a wonderful girlfriend from that. Hades was kind enough to revive her.” Percy said, smiling at Hades.

“Don’t ask for anything like that again, boy.” Hades warned, seeing his brothers look at him, confused.

“Who did you revive?” Zeus asked, confused.

“Why do you think Hermes was so happy that one day, and kept thanking me?” Hades asked, seeing Zeus frown and Poseidon clap.

“Finally! Our big brother does something nice for a change!” Poseidon said, laughing.

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t ask for anymore.” Hades grumbled.

Percy looked unnaturally happy, while Zeus looked down-right annoyed.

“You better make sure she doesn’t steal my master bolt again, or I am going to make sure she can’t use those sticky fingers of hers again.” Zeus warned, Percy nodding.

“Uh, who are we meant to be talking about?” Isis asked, finally getting her voice to work.

“Ah, a demi-god named Lucia Castellan. She managed to steal Zeus’ Master Bolt and Hades’ Helm, which mind you, are really hard to steal. If I hadn’t got them off Ares, there would be a war between Da and Uncle right now. Because, naturally, Zeus blamed Poseidon for taking it, when he didn’t. But as you see now, no fights! I gave Hades’ Helm to one of his Fur- Kindly One’s.” Percy said, smiling.

“Wow, wow. I thought you like Annabeth?” I said, frowning.

“No… But Annabeth and I had an unexpected trip to Tartarus. No-matter what, we are not going back there.” Percy said, smile disappearing.

“‘Tartarus’?” I echoed, uncertain.

“A hellhole you _do not_ want to go in. It’s where the extremely _bad_ souls, like Titans, go. I’ve met the spirit, and he isn’t as nice as his home. Did I forget to mention that the longer you’re in there, the more likely you go insane? Oops. Also, ask Nico, he knows as well.” Annabeth smacked Percy on the head, glaring at him, “Ouch! What was that for?!”

“You being an idiot, as normal, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth said, frowning.

“Hey! No far, Wise Girl!” Percy whined, frowning.

“Yeah, yeah. You can stop bantering now.” Nico said, frowning, “Seriously, you act like an old married couple.”

Percy and Annabeth glared at him, slapping him over the head.

Nico grabbed his head, while Anubis gently patting the damaged area, Hades glaring at Annabeth and Percy.

“What have I said about damaging Nico’s head?” Hades asked, Percy and Annabeth muttering something I couldn’t make out.

I rolled my eyes, looking around. I had noticed that the street looked a little weird, a little darker, but dismissed it from my mind. Oh, how stupid that was to do. Why you ask? Well, just then, earth shells erupted from the ground, Nico glaring at them.

“Not those things again…” Percy moaned, while Carter, and I’m sure I did as well, looked confused.

“Ah… what are those?” I asked, confused.

“Earthen Shells that house souls. I and another demi-god called Reyna battled them before, they’re really hard to beat. Plus, I can’t control them, Gaea has full control over them.” Nico hissed.

“Wow, wow. The heck?” Carter asked, confused.

“Run!” Bast hissed in our ears, grabbing our arms.

Isis and Horus looked at the earthen shells with curiosity. They went to touch them, but Carter and I grabbed their hands, pulling them away. Who know that Egyptian Gods were so light? We kept running, Percy and the others behind us. We looked back, just in time to see Zeus fry one. I giggled, seeing the shells decompose. Poseidon made some water come up, sweeping the rest of the shells away. Next thing we know, there are shadows all around us, and the feeling of falling. I was pretty sure I heard Zeus scream like a little girl, then again it could have been Poseidon as well…

I shrugged, looking around.

“Uh… are you guys OK?” Carter asked, looking at the demi-gods.

“Not used to Shadow-Traveling…” Percy trailed off.

“Oh… well, it was almost like what we have. But you know, without the shadows.” I said, looking at Nico.

“What do you do?” He asked.

“We have ‘portals’. They’re like Shadow-Traveling, but with a Egyptian artifacts. And you spit out sand.” I explained, seeing Percy look at us horrified.

“Do we have to go in one?” He asked.

“I don’t know. But, once one artifact is used, we have to wait for 12 hours to use it again.” Carter said, sighing.

“What about Shadow-Traveling?” I asked.

“I need a lot of shadows.” Nico admitted, shaking his head.

Anubis hanged back, looking bored. He looked around, his chocolate eyes narrowing.

“Something isn’t right.” Anubis said, making everyone turn to him, “It reeks of death, but there isn’t one body to be found. Not that I can sense, anyway.”

Hades and Nico frowned, looking at him, and nodding.

“Anubis is right. I can’t sense any dead people either.” Hades said, “Yet this place does reek of death.”

The other Gods shifted, nervously throwing glances around.

“Where did you Shadow-Travel us to?” Zeus asked, before he was cut off, they, once again, appearing in a different place, though this one Carter and I knew.

“Oh no…” I muttered, while Carter swore.

Anubis made another curse, and demons from everywhere came to the bloody red beach.

“Ah… where are we?” Percy asked.

“In the Land of Demons. Deep in the Duat.” Carter responded, frowning.

“Oh…” Annabeth said, confused.

“This is Apophis’s prison. We managed to seal him here.” Isis said, walking forward.

She stopped, a flight demon coming down. She stepped back, and the demons stepped forward, eyes wide.

“Are they hungry or something?” Percy asked, uncapping his pen, which amazingly shifted into a sword.

“Wow! Watch that pen-sword thingy!” I snapped, glaring at him.

Anubis, Isis and Horus looked at the sword, curious.

“What in the Egyptian Gods is that?” Isis asked, staring at the pen.

“My sword, named ‘Riptide’.” Percy answered, leveling the- Riptide with the demons.

The demons shifted, then looked at Carter and I. One gently took my hand, in what seemed like the speed of light. I seen Isis’s and Horus’s eyes widen, and reach out, but we were gone. We appeared somewhere else, the demons gone. We looked around, realizing that we seemed to be in a black temple.

“So… you finally decide to show up, eh?” A voice said, Carter and I snapping our head over to it.

“Y-You!” Carter gasped, pointing.

“Well, what do you know? You really don’t remember much, do you, Kane’s? Welcome to my home.” Apophis said, bowing.

He wasn’t a giant snake, like in the pictures, but a grown man, with obsidian skin, devil red eyes and red clothes. He held out a hand, which we looked at.

“Come. There’s food, if you want any.” He said, walking out, his shimmering red cape behind him.

We followed, mainly because we didn’t want to be in the creepy ‘lobby’, if it could be called that.

“Why did you kidnap us?” I asked, after getting seated in a comfy seat.

Even though Apophis was evil he knew how to be evil in style and comfort.

“I just borrowed you. Not for long either, so hurry up and eat.” Apophis said.

“My guess is that you know about Ouranos and Gaea?” Carter asked, seeing his favorite dish in front of him, but scared to eat it. Who knows what poison might be in it?

“Yes. And no, I’m not going to team up with them. I’ve seen them when they were younger, and no, I still don’t like them enough to help them.” Apophis deadpanned, looking at us with annoyance.

“So… you aren’t going to help them?” I asked.

“No. What’s in it for me?”

“Ah…”

“Thought so. Gaea and Ouranos can’t give me what I want.”

“What do you want?” Carter asked, curious.

Apophis didn’t answer, but held out a hand, palm towards the ceiling.

“Something precious.” Was all he said, looking mournful.

Who knew the Chaos snake had feelings?

“Ah… sorry.” Carter apologized, picking at the food, his rumbling stomach, and mine, wanting food.

“Go ahead. Not like I’m going to poison it.” Apophis said, looking at the murky ball in his hands.

Carter hesitantly picked some food up, with his fork, and slowly put some in. He chewed, then swallowed. I waited, sure he would kneel over, but he didn’t. He picked a bit more up, shooting me a glance. I hesitantly started to eat, looking between my food and Apophis, who didn’t speak until we were done.

Apophis looked up, smiling softly at the finished plates.

“Must have been hungry, eh?” He asked, clapping once.

Two demons hurried in, clearing the small table, then left. Apophis sighed.

“What are we doing here, if you aren’t going to kill us?” Carter asked confused.

“What, I’m not allowed to speak to people anymore? Don’t worry, your friends are OK. In fact, the demons seemed to welcome them with open arms.” Apophis said, snickering.

“What do you want from us?”

“Hmm. Ouranos and Gaea to go back to sleep.” Apophis said, getting up, “Or better yet, dead. But… Greeks need them, so I’ll settle with ‘asleep’.”

“So, you’re willing to team up with us… to stop them?” I asked, blinking.

“Yes.” Apophis nodded, reminding me of Amos.

Carter and I nodded, interested.

“Here. In case you need some sort of help. Which I doubt.” Apophis said, giving us a murky ball each.

Carter blinked, then seen it shrink, enough to wear around his neck. I hesitantly put it around my neck, seeing it lose enough to not chock me.

“I can’t use them to chock you, if that’s what you’re thinking. It is a communication device. The murkiness will disappear when you either receive or contact.” Apophis said, and we slowly relaxed our shoulders, not sure whether to believe him or not.

Apophis shrugged, and waved his hand. Our vision went black, and we woke up, straight at Isis’s and Horus’s feet. All of the Gods and demi-gods looked at us worried.

“What? Do I have something on my face?” I asked, slowly sitting up.

“No. Just that you were unconscious when you came back.” Percy said, nervously looking around.

“What?”

“What happened?” Isis demanded, eyes narrowed.

“Ah, how about ‘meeting Apophis’?” Carter asked, and the silence that followed might have been able to be cut with a knife.

“What?!” Isis and Horus exploded, making the Greek Gods and demi-gods jump.

“He didn’t do anything bad. I mean, if giving you food and a communication device is bad, then tell us.” Carter said, sarcastically.

Isis and Horus paled, and they look at s with wide eyes.

“What did Apophis say?” Isis asked, sitting down.

“That he is _not_ helping either Gaea or Ouranos. He would prefer for them to be asleep.” Carter said, getting up.

Isis blinked, getting up as well.

“So… he’s willing to help us?” Isis asked, confused.

“Apparently.” I said, frowning.

“Why?” Horus asked.

“Apparently, Gaea and Ouranos can’t promise him anything to sway him over to their side.” Carter said.

“What would that be?” Anubis asked, confused as hell.

“Something that he finds precious. That’s all he said.”  I said, sighing, “He never said what was precious to him.”

We hesitantly left, demons helping us when we got too close to the sea of chaos. Some of them even got sucked in, which would be a bummer.

~~~~~ Carter ~~~~~

When we finally got out, the first thing that I wanted to do, was find a bed and sleep until morning. Since we emerged in L.A. of all places, Athena and Zeus scouted, looking for anything like Medusa. Isis and Horus got us a hotel, not afraid to be using violence.

“Here we are.” Horus said, Zeus and Athena coming in through the window.

They had almost collapsed on the floor, but managed not to. Heh. Must have taken a lot out of them to go to the Land of Demons. Good thing that Apophis wasn’t going to help Gaea and Ouranos, but something still bugs me. Who did he call ‘precious’? He said that Ouranos and Gaea couldn’t get them, which either means they’re dead, or not going to show up anytime soon.

“Come on, Carter. Food awaits.” Sadie said, waving a hand in front of my face.

Did I forget to mention that when Sadie’s hungry, she gets more annoying? Well, now you know. I slapped her hand away, getting up. I could smell some burgers, what smelled like cat-nip, and some chips. I followed my nose, seeing Nico already in the McDonald’s stuff, while Annabeth and Percy were watching with wide eyes.

“What? I’m hungry, and we didn’t have anything to eat- for how long?” Nico said, inhaling another burger.

I seen Sadie raise an eyebrow, walking over to him.

“Huh. You really like Maccas, don’t you?” She asked, seeing Nico nod, as his mouth was stuffed with burger.

Sadie sat down, grabbing a burger, before Nico got to it. She started to eat, seeing the Egyptian Gods watch us. Zeus, Athena, Hades and Zeus had what seemed like cake in their hands, and they were sipping from bottles.

“Hey! What’s that?” Sadie asked, seeing the Greek Gods stop.

“Nectar and Ambrosia. Deadly to normal humans.” Zeus said, blinking.

“Can it work on Egyptian magicians?” Sadie asked, curious.

“Never tested.” Poseidon said, returning to his meal.

I grabbed some chips and a burger, staring to eat. Once we all finished, we all looked around.

“So… what do we do now?” Bast asked, curious.

“Find where Ouranos and Gaea are.” Zeus said, wiping away some crumbs.

“Well. Where should we start?”


End file.
